


Too Late

by Feathery_Lizard



Category: Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Depression, M/M, Oneshot, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathery_Lizard/pseuds/Feathery_Lizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love him so much.</p><p>I can't afford to lose him.</p><p>And yet to discover he was troubled,</p><p>Lying in the ruins.</p><p>I was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh I can't write sad things.
> 
> enjoy n whatnot

"If you kill more than me, you get my dinner."

"You're on."

I look at Jake and he winks at me. I smirk at him and I was faced with a smug grin.

_I love you. Can't you tell?_

He takes off with his equipment, weapons free. I go in the other direction, swinging from building to building like a monkey on vines. The wind ruffles my hair, titan smoke and debris getting caught in my blonde locks.

_Goodluck. Be safe. I trust you to live, my love._

The first beast hobbles between a library and a bizarre, hands dragging along the roof of the structures. A huge grin was playing it's face, so hyper it scared me shitless.

_At times like this, I'm thinking of you._

I shoot for the bizarre and as the titan wheels around I U-turn upward towards the top of the library. I kick my legs to get a clear shot of the monster and twist my body, blades in hand. 

_I'm doing this so our world will be one safe for us to live in together._

Blood shoots out of the wound I had inflicted. The titan moans and falls forward. 

Thud.

I stand on a rooftop, watching smoke rise from the titan's corpse. Dead.

_I'd kill for you._

I see a figure in the distance, dancing with a titan on a bridge. It was Jake.

 _I can feel your beauty from afar._

He swings around, aiming for the titan's neck but missing. He ends up wheeling around in front of the beast unintentionally as it raises it's arm.

_Don't get hurt._

My heart jumps and I feel the wind in my face as I rush over to assist him.

The swing. The hit. The blow.

_My love..._

The monster slaps Jake into the bridge like a fly, destroying the bridge and Jake with it. My heart shatters.

I strike several blows on the titan's weak point as it was distracted. Each strike was for a curse.

Don't. You. Dare. Fucking. Touch. Him.

The beast falls, and I waste no time to go to the bridge ruins. 

_Where did you go?_

I cry his name, and I get nothing. I scan the dust and rubble until I spy an arm reaching out of the dust.

 _Oh god._

I run over, dragging the bridge remains off his battered body. His eyes were open and blurry, wide with shock.

_I'm here._

"Jake?" I say his name as if my life depended on it. "Can you speak to me?"

Silence.

"Dude, wake up." 

Nothing.

Tears prick at the corners of my eyes. This can't be happening.

"God DAMNIT Jake, get up!"

 _Don't leave me._

I touch his chest. Air, I think. He needs air. I preform mouth-to-mouth, wheezing out all the air in my lungs. He can not die. He just can't.

He can't die because I love him way too much for that.

Jake doesn't accept my air. 

_DON'T LEAVE ME YOU BASTARD._

Jake wasn't moving.

He wasn't breathing.

Jake was dead.

I sob into his chest. I cry my heart out, a sobbing mess as I suffer in the fact that my best friend and potential lover was dead.

I never felt so sick in my entire life. 

I was too late.

Too late to tell him. 

Too late to share lips with his living body.

Too late to revel in his true affections.

Too late to save him.

Jake is gone. My life's meaning is no more. 

I want him back. There's no other way. If my life has no meaning, I'll make another.

I raise my blade and lie next to him. I stick my hand in his palm.

Stab.

A searing pain shot through my hand, making me sob harder.

And I finally end it all with a stab to my chest.

_I'm coming my love. We will be together, forever and always._


End file.
